Your Pawn
by EmpressKira
Summary: Luffy chose him as his Pawn because he knew from the beginning he was the one. Now being at the age to wed, he doesn't want anyone but them. Could things get any more complicated? Will he still have to go through with his arranged marriage? ZoLu! Rated M/Smut! OneShot! Uke!Luffy!


_**A/N:: This has been sitting around collecting skeletons, so I decided to finish it! Just a cute little OneShot with a dash of smut!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ ***POOF***_

* * *

 **Your Pawn**

"A Pawn?"

"Yes, a Pawn." A blink and tilt of the head came from me as I looked to my father who adopted me when I was three years old; which was five years ago. "A pawn is what Ben is to me, like a personal guard in sorts. The things about Pawns are that they follow only your command and wherever you go. So if you have a Pawn, he will listen to you, but will never listen to my commands even though I am the King."

"Could they be a friend, Shanks?"

"Pawns are there to protect you, not really meant to be a friend." My cheeks puffed out by his sentence and received a sigh. "The time for you to pick one is now, that is why I have brought you here." A hand held out to a window and I stepped onto a step to look over the scene. We were at the training grounds with men out training and becoming stronger with different types of weapons.

"There are three different types of Pawns you can choose from," Ben started out as he soon told me the types. "There is Warrior, Strider, and Mage." My eyes found the man smoking some type of paper that was burning at the end. "A Warrior usually uses a sword and shield, a Strider uses daggers along with a bow and arrows, then there's the Mage that uses Magicka and casts spells and other things."

"What type of Pawn do you want?" Shanks asked with a hand resting on my back and I viewed at the grounds separated into groups. A rush was in me as I viewed at the men scattered around showing off their skills without realizing it. The startling view of a patch of green hair on a younger man caught my eyes as a grin was soon on me.

"I want him!" A chirp came from me as I pointed before jumping down.

"Luffy, wait! Where are you going?"

"Going to get my Pawn!" My father followed with curiosity along with his own Pawn. We made our way out onto the training grounds and a man hollered that we were in their presence. Men bowed as I ran past and it did not keep me far from my parent since I had short legs (shut up, I haven't had my growth spurt yet!).

"Bow, boy." A man with a hawk like gaze stated out to the green haired boy as I appeared before them.

"Hi, Hawky!"

"Prince Luffy." A bow was made from him as well before the both raised and I peered in gleaming emerald eyes that gave a look of determination, probably from his fight. "You're Majesty." Another bow left the two as my father joined me.

"Admiral Mihawk." A hand soon found my head and I looked up to the man. "Now, who was it?" The smile on my face turned into a wide grin as I moved forward and wrapped arms around one of the other boy's arm.

"Him!"

"Huh?" The boy looked to me with confusion and shock as I held onto his arm.

"As your Pawn?" Mihawk questioned before giving a weary gaze to me. "He just came out of the academy."

"I don't care!" A pout appeared on me as I held my grip on the boy who was still confused on the matter.

"Well, I guess it is a rather good thing…" Shanks inquired with a shrug before continuing, "Closer to age and he will grow to his antics."

"I'm sorry, but what is going on?" Green eyes gleamed to me in wonderment as he was lost.

"This is Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk introduced him before green looked to the man for an answer to his question. "A Pawn protects his Master, like a body guard. No one knows who will be picked, but it is a great honor, especially at a young age."

"Oui, I am Luffy!" Zoro peered to me again in understanding before nodding his head.

"So… I am your Pawn?"

"Mh hm! I picked Zoro! Zoro looks cool! I bet Zoro will get really strong!" A red tint went to his cheeks and I tilted my head in confusion. "Are you getting fever?"

"Calm down, Lu. You are scaring your own Pawn." A short apology came from me with a pout, but I did not pull away.

"This will interfere with his training and he needs it…" The Admiral spoke out and I pulled away with hands gripping a tan one that was forming callouses.

"He can still train! Since Shanks sends me to tutoring for part of the morning and evening, Zoro can train as I study!" A grin was full on my face as I told them the plan and yellow eyes blinked in slight surprise.

"That's okay, I presume." A cheer came from me as I released the boy's hand and turned to leave.

"See ya later, Zoro!"

"Luffy! Don't run off like that!" Shanks called out in protest before chasing after me and catching whilst playing with me by carrying me upside down.

"Ah! Let me down, stupid Shanks!"

* * *

"Zoro~! I don't wanna go!" A whine left me as I fell back on my bed and kicked my feet towards him.

"You must go," he started out before I felt his temper rising. "Stop that before I slice off your legs." A pout snapped onto my face as I gazed to the man who looked serious about his notion, but when does he not?

"Stupid Zoro, you can't do that!"

"I am very tempted to. Now, be a grown up and get dressed so we may arrive on time." Clothes were still slung over his arm as the other was resting on his swords, almost like a threat. My hand snatched the clothing and threw them next to me before standing up to strip my clothes off.

"I hate these things." A mutter left me as I pouted deeply still as I slipped the royal clothing on along with the robe.

"I know, but we must bear with it." The door to my bedroom opened up and an arm was bent and held out to me. A grin was on me as he knew me very well after so many years. Zoro is twenty years old and at the moment I am at the age of eighteen about to turn nineteen in a month. The palace is in a craze for my celebration, not to mention I am supposed to pick out my candidates to wed by the end of summer.

I don't want to search for anyone, I already found the person I want to be with my whole life. Whether I married them or not, does not matter to me. I cannot change my feelings for them and do not plan to.

The walk to the meeting hall was short and I groaned when the doors appeared. Zoro pulled away to open the door and announce my arrival. Advisors from other kingdoms were here to discuss the celebration and who is attending. I, for one, did not care who was coming… well I only cared that my friends were coming, but that was it. Oh, I also cared that Zoro was _not_ able to be around me for the night because I am supposed to 'mingle'.

After I sat (Zoro leaving for training) and the meeting dragged on for what seemed like forever; Zoro returned to my side. An ease seemed to wash over me as I subconsciously leaned onto my elbow, drawing closer to him. The men and women talking went on through lunch, along with some little food items to munch on. After a while, questions began to bombard on me since someone brought up that it was my celebration and should make an input.

When I just stared and did not answer because I knew nothing good was going to come out, Zoro answered for me. "Prince Luffy is dealing with a little stress over the celebration, please to not shove questions at him carelessly." Mutters left the people at the table and I felt relief that they began to agree with my Pawn.

* * *

"Finally!" Arms rose above my head as I stretched and gazed out over the land and the town just beyond the castle walls.

"Have you thought about your candidates, Luffy?" My eyes found my companion as he was leaning against the stone with arms crossed.

"…Zoro," I began as I felt uneasy about my sentence. "I don't want any of them."

"It's not about who you want, it's about who is better to be your child bearer." A deep frown was on me as he still had his eyes closed and head tilted down to the ground. Ever since we began to do preparations for my celebration last month, he has been a little testy and somewhat depressed.

"I don't want any of them to bear me a child. I do not even want to think about touching them or them touching me in such ways." Eyes found me with an aggravated gaze before pushing off the wall.

"The kingdom needs its prince to bear the next generation."

"Ace can do that."

"Luffy," a warning in his tone had me gazing at him hard for the first time in a long time.

"I will not let my heart stray from whom I already yearn for, stop making it more difficult. I will not marry someone I do not love or cherish. I will not impregnate a woman who I do not love and does not love me in such a way that does not include my title. I shall not be swayed from my decision and even though it will be difficult to explain, it shall be. Nothing will bring me to be intimate with anyone besides the one I yearn for." The stiffness in his body did not go unnoticed by me as I was rarely aggressive with my voice or words. It was the truth, though, and I could not let myself be told otherwise.

"If you love someone already, then why not say?" Hands moved out towards me and to his sides in explanation.

"My love is forbidden and one-sided." Eyes blinked to me in confusion and… there was another emotion that had anger and hurt mixed together in one swirling emotion.

"Do you need me to help you with the matter, Luffy?"

"You could not do much…" A soft smile was on me as I soon turned away to look to the scenery with a large gust of wind swirling passed us.

"Is your love for a servant? Are they male? Tell me something, I need to know who you love to understand more!" The irritation was evident and I moved towards him with eyes making contact with his. When I stopped in front of him I put a hand on his chest to feel his heart thundering from the anticipation.

"Though things may change between us… I will tell you." My eyes stared into his eyes before I turned away and headed for the castle doors. "I only love you, Zoro. It is something I began to understand when I was sixteen, but told myself it was impossible. I am sorry for causing any awkwardness between us." As I moved to open the door, boots scuffed the ground and my arm was yanked back by a hand.

"Don't leave just like that." Anger was tingling in his tone and I couldn't face him to fear I would be rejected. "The feeling is mutual, this love is not one-sided." A startled tension went through me as I turned to face him in surprise before he continued. "But I will not deny the fact that this love is forbidden."

"I will not marry." A soft look came onto him before I felt his hand slide down my arm and hold onto my hand.

"It is a prince's destiny."

"I will not! I refuse!" My hand gripped his tightly as I soon moved my body against his whilst my free hand grabbed his shirt tightly. "My heart could not bear it! I would betray my love for you if I marry another!" A hand cupped my face as he leaned forward to rest his forehead to mine. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from going cross-eyed.

"If you marry, I will know where your heart still lies." The hand moved from my cheek to my chest as he laid it there to feel my frantic heart.

"Stop that nonsense! I will not burden us both with the mere thought or action!" I told him as I couldn't stop my emotions from my swelling heart of hope and love to my crushing weight on my heart that threatens to deflate it.

"It is forbidden."

"I do not care! If I must have children then I will take a child under my wing like Shanks did for me when I was younger! I refuse to impregnate a woman! _I will not_ , I tell you!" Hands removed from their places before holding onto my face as he pulled back.

"I am merely your Pawn."

"You are my lover now." My hands tugged on his shirt to pull him to me knowing he knew what I wanted. Lips pressed gently against mine and I slipped eyes closed to enjoy the bliss. As they tried to pull away too soon, I pressed to him to catch them once again. My arms moved around his neck and he followed with arms going around my waist. Our bodies crushed together with a burst of heat spreading through my body as I pressed for a more passionate kiss where lips parted to connect with the smacking noise coming from us. Though a pounding at the door came to our ears.

"Prince?!" A shout from beyond the door startled us before pulling away to not get caught. The door opened and I was turned away from it as I tried to calm my blazing face. "It is time for your studies…"

"Yes…" I replied before turning with a calmed demeanor and moved to follow. Zoro moved along behind me after shutting the door. My feet stopped momentarily before moving again as I had arms wrapped around a muscled one. The usual actions can still be done in public for it seems to not set off any alarms of us in love with one another.

* * *

"No! I refuse!"

"Luffy! You cannot refuse! A prince must wed and bear the next generation!"

"Then I do not want to be a prince any longer!" Surprised eyes were at me from my father as I spoke the sentence with a rough posture.

"Why are you defying this? I give you a room full of women and a day to think and you do not want any of them?!" Shanks's voice was loud as he asked me the questions and I held my ground.

"I do not want any of those women! I refuse to wed someone I do not love!"

"You cannot know who you do not love without spending time with them!"

"I am already strong hearted to one person! My heart will only yearn for them and them alone!" I waved a hand out to make it more convincing and I saw curious eyes at me.

"Who is it you love then? We can discuss any arranged marriage for her." A rough shake of my head occurred as I knew he would assume such things.

"I cannot wed or share my love, but I will not let it go either!" Arms crossed a broad chest as my father gazed down at me from his throne as he was standing before the chair.

"Is it a maid? A peasant woman?"

"It is a _male_ , Father." The silence followed only confirmed how this would turn out and I kept myself shut tight.

" _ **A male?!**_ A male cannot bear a child for this country! You cannot wed a man! You will not lay with a man n'ither!" A finger was pointed to me and a sharp glare of no acceptance. "Who is this male?!"

"I shall not say! For I do not wish for him to be troubled by my feelings for him!" Zoro was outside the doors and I did not know if he could hear our conversation or not.

"You will marry! You will bear children! You will do your role for the country!"

"I! WILL! NOT!" I protested with fists tightening at my sides as I knew it was a losing battle.

"You will have no choice! I will arrange it myself! The date will be set! You will be married by the end of the summer!"

"I will not appear to my own wedding then! I will not stand to be with someone who I do not love or cherish!"

"It does not matter! Go to your room!"

"It _does_ matter! Even if I leave to my room now, I will not have a change of heart! My senses are clear! I love him and you will not change my heart!" I turned and stalked out of the room with doors opening for me.

"Lu—" Green eyes peered at me as he stopped his voice to give me a silence. The walk to my room was slow and it felt like forever as I didn't want to hold it in. Anger and sadness filled my entire being and I could not get over the matter at hand. My door was opened by me and I went straight to my bed to get on. I lay on my side with silence filling the room, but it was broken by a sigh and the door shutting softly. "It is inevitable, Luffy. Marry for your country, bear children for the country, and make your father and country happy."

"I will not be happy." Pains were in my chest as I did not like the fact that everyone was against me. It also brought a deeper pain when Zoro sided with them too, but I knew he was right. I knew it would turn out this way after my birthday celebration.

A hand rested on my head as he began stroking through my hair. "Not everyone can be happy with something in their life…"

Silence drew on before I sat up with arms holding me up. My eyes stared at the fabric before I pushed myself up on my knees before gazing into green. "Let's run away, Zoro." Surprised eyes came onto him as he patted my cheek like a type of slap, but not wanting to do an actual slap.

"You idiot, we cannot."

"Says who?"

"… A prince cannot betray his country."

"A prince does not like to be judged by his country, so he should leave if so." A sigh left his lips as he gazed to me in worry.

"I do not know about this, Luffy. Life would be difficult out there, not to mention everyone knows what you look like."

"I want to be with Zoro! I want to live my life with Zoro! I _love_ Zoro!" My arms wrapped around his neck as I leaned my body down and against him. "I do not want to marry no one else, but Zoro if it came down to it. I know we could not have children, but there are many children out there with no parents looking for someone to love them! It would be no different taking in a child, like Shanks did with me, or if the child had a female role model.

"Two men can raise a child, Shanks and Ben pretty much raised me to who I am today! Makino was kind of like a mother model, but I did not see her much since she worked in the village!" The look on Zoro's face had me knowing that he was starting to agree and side with me more, but I knew we could not run. "Don't let me hate myself for being with someone I do not love. Don't let me have to ignore my feelings. Don't let me lose you." As soon as I finished, lips smothered against mine in a passionate kiss with hands pressing me to my back.

"You will not lose me." Lips whispered onto mine as I moaned from hands massaging my hips. "I will forever be with you." The words he spoke made me shudder in pleasure as I loved him so much it hurt.

* * *

Zoro stared up at me with hands cupping my face as I had pinned him to my bed. His swords were discarded to the side, gently, to rest against the bed. Shanks made me feel like I had no importance to myself anymore. A few days ago, he told me I was to marry one of my childhood friends; who in turn could not protest at the arrangement since her father agreed. We both did not want to marry another or even bear children together; it felt so _wrong_ thinking about it. It made my heart lurch every time and it made me want to cry or turn into a mess of mellowness.

"Luffy…" My name had me focusing on the male before me as I soon leaned forward to press lips against his. Saddened eyes lay on me before closing and pulling me into the kiss. A hand tugged me back a little by my hair as he took in breaths. "My boots lay on the bed with us."

"I don't care." The hand tugged me back down after I told him that and I intertwined my fingers with his shirt as I never wanted to let go.

"Luffy!" The door opened and I sat up with wide eyes to a red haired man. "… _I see_ …" My heart clenched as I saw the look on his face as he viewed the scene before him. "I should have seen the signs." Arms crossed as he gazed at us and I gripped the shirt below me tightly. "Guards, arrest Roronoa Zoro!"

" _Wait_!" I shouted with a hand out as we both moved off the bed, but I stood before the man I loved. "Zoro has done nothing wrong! He always tells me that I will be wedded soon! Do not put him under arrest for something I have ordered upon him!"

"Luffy…!" Zoro tried to protest but I turned to give a hard gaze at him and shut his mouth.

" _Ordered_ him?"

"He is my Pawn! The one who I have developed a one-sided love for! The feelings are not mutual! I pushed him to do as I said, even though I was reminded every minute that I was going to wed someone else! So, Shanks, do not throw him into a cell! My own desire drove me to do this and I should be punished for it!" A look of disbelieve covered my father's eyes, but at the same time he did not doubt it.

"Everything that Luffy has said… is it true, Roronoa?" A pause followed before I heard movement behind me.

"… yes, sir." It was a confirmed tone, but I knew he was hesitant to answer for it.

"Luffy, I had wished not to do this, but I guess I have no choice but to lock you away." A grave tone left the man as he really did not want to do this. "Zoro will go to the barracks and will train until after you marry. Once you marry and impregnate your new wife, then he will go back to being your Pawn." Shanks turned away and left my room with my body moving to follow so the guards to take me to the cell. My eyes gaze back to see a pained expression across Zoro's face and I felt the same thing.

I just wanted to cry out from my heart being crushed into a pile of dust.

* * *

The whispers in the crowd made my heart grow heavy. A stiff set of clothing lay upon me as I stood there with eyes looking down the long aisle. Eyes pierced the back of my head from my father as he was making sure I was not going to run for it. Hearing the instruments began made me bite my lip as I viewed at Nami in a long white dress. The train was being carried by a few local kids that seemed happy to help. A calm demeanor was on her face as she walked down with her father leading her to me. Once to me, pained eyes gazed at me and I let her see mine. Neither of us wanted to be with one another, she was in love with the chef that worked in her kitchen. Said chef sat silently in the seating with hands covering his face after everyone sat.

The priest began to talk out with the usual words as we both faced him. After many lines later, we had to face each other and I moved her veil to see her face as she was about to burst in tears. Everyone would think it was from joy, but we both knew it was for sadness. Some more lines were said and then the part came where I wished someone would speak up, but knew no one would.

"Does anyone object to this? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" The silence drew on and I let my eyes close in anxiety as I knew this would happen.

"We object!" Two voices sounded out in the crowd and received gasps. Both Nami and I looked to see Zoro and Sanji standing in the aisle with grounds held.

"Your reason?!" The priest shouted and I knew my father was angry he objected to this.

"The two should not wed if they both love someone else!" Sanji shouted up before Nami turned and ran down the aisle to the man, flowers flying to the ground; not being able to take anymore. The blonde male caught her gracefully as she cried for him and I merely stepped down. Zoro kneeled before me with a hand on his chest and then stood. Tears silently fell as I jumped him and let my face rub his. A few people actually swooned over the affection while other's grunted in disapproval.

"To ruin a peaceful wedding for your own selfish desires?!" Nami's father stated up as hers and mine were standing before the altar. I could tell my friend froze up from the pressure and as I was set down my hand tore the jacket on me off.

"Yes," I replied to the man as I threw the jacket down to the ground. " _I am very selfish_! I selfishly want to be with the one I love!" My hand held onto a calloused one as I firmly took my place next to him.

"As do I! I can bear you children for the sake our kingdom, but let me do it with my lover!" Nami cried out in confidence that she got from me speaking. The people in the crowd did not know what to do with the situation, so they stayed silent.

"That would be a better situation than mine." Shanks stated to Nami's father as the man seemed to be agreeing with his daughter more and more. "Two males cannot bear a child."

"You did not bear a child and instead took an orphan like Ace and I in." Collective whispers of agreement were in the air as I wished my brother was here to see me.

"It is forbidden!" At this point it was a futile attempt to show the law of our country since he saw what I was seeing.

" _Says who_?! The people who have never really been in love?!" Nothing followed Shanks as he had been defeated and could not deny it any longer. It may be a forbidden thing, but only because people were afraid to let it out. A pair of hands began to clap out loud before it was joined by many others as people stood and applauded me. The swell in my heart was full of joy as the people understood that it was not something we should hide any longer. Everyone should be free to choose whoever they wanted to love.

The hand in mine began to tug me towards the door and I began to move with him. We ran out of the building with people cheering and I was led all the way to my room. Our grip was tight as we bumped into each other as I felt joy flutter through me before he pushed through the door. My room looked to have collected a nice coating of dust. Once the door closed, lips pressed to my forehead before hands directed me back. Lips chastely went along my cheek before he lifted me up.

My body was pressed into the bed with lips harshly pressing against mine. "Z-Zoro." I tried to speak out his name as I felt hands tugging on my clothing.

"I do not need to hold back any longer." Heat flushed my naked body as he rested between my legs with a shirt gone from his frame. A shudder left me when lips ghosted along my neck and thumbs pressed against my nipples.

"Then don't~!" I groaned with a mixture of a moan when his chest pressed against mine whilst his hands moved away from me. A gasp left me when I felt something pressing into my backside before wiggling around. The man above me kissed at my neck before moving to suck at my shoulder and collarbone. My knees pressed into his sides as I was stretched a little wider and it sent a dull pain up me.

"Relax, Luffy." Heat blew into my ear as he whispered that to me causing a shiver to go through me. Pants left me as his fingers moved inside me and he had even added a third one. The discomfort was there through it all, but it was also very pleasurable to feel him rub certain areas. A groan left him before he removed his fingers and used the hand to find something. My view was blocked as lips pressed harshly against mine. "I can't hold out any longer." He told me as I felt a hand grip my hip and something began pushing into me. Gasps left me as the object was much larger than his fingers and I pushed my knees into him.

"Wha-what is th— _ahh_ ~!" I couldn't complete my question as I was pressed against roughly and had lips drowning out my yelp of pain. A soft hiccup left me as he pulled back with a long moan leaving his mouth.

"Relax, Luffy… You are strangling me." The husky voice told me and the startling movement coming from me made him groan. I never thought that Zoro was going to put _that_ in me, but then again… how else would this happen?

"S-Sorry," I apologized softly as I tried to relax myself and get used to the full feeling. After a few minutes of calming, he shifted his hips and I felt him begin to move in and out of me. Groans left me as the sensation was odd, new, and— " _Nnnghaaa_ ~!" A loud moan flowed out of my mouth as I felt him hit against something in me.

"Lower your voice." The gruff tone left him as lips kissed against my neck as I could tell he was relaxing himself. He must have been worried that I was not going to enjoy this at all.

" _Nnnhaa_ ~, move! More!" Moans left my mouth freely as I felt him begin thrust into me with a fast pace. My moans were choked up as I couldn't control my voice anymore from the mind blowing pleasure. Hands pressed my legs towards my chest as Zoro began to roughly slam into my body. My fingers tugged on the sheets as I called Zoro's name out loudly. The boiling in the pit of my stomach grew to the point it soon tightened and I released myself onto my chest. A groan left him as I couldn't help, but tense up from my orgasm.

"Oh, Luffy~," the moan made me whine as it was full of lust. The feeling of warmth filled me as he let out another breathy moan against my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Zoro." Lips found mine as he slowed his movement as he soon pulled out of me, causing a groan to leave me into his mouth.

"Mm, I will never leave you."

* * *

"Look, Zoro~!" A cheer came from me as I soon ran over to pick the small child up with wiggles and complaints left the girl.

"Gra, come on, Dad!" Angry blue eyes glared to me with hands pressing to my face. "I'm almost ten! Lay off!" A laugh bellowed out as I squeezed the girl some more with praises.

"Alright, Luffy… Keep at it and Kuina will try to run again." I stopped with a horrified face before pouting to the girl.

"You would l-leave?!" I noticed blue eyes snap to Zoro quickly.

"Are you serious, old man?! Why did you have to say that?! Gya!" I cuddled the other with wiggles leaving me as I whined out with complaints of being so mean.

"Dad!" The unison voice had me look over to see grins at me as two boys had hands together. "Lava game! Lava game!" They both chanted as they were aged around eight.

"Yosh!" I dropped Kuina, who landed swiftly out of reflex from training, and my hands were grabbed by both boys. "My boys~!" I cheered out and soon received laughs as we did a dance in a circle.

"Luffy, you have a meeting within the hour." I looked to green eyes and laid out a pout before a whine.

"Don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna!" Johnny and Osaka copied me before squealing as Zoro charged to us. "Papa mad! Papa mad!"

"Run~!" I cried out as we all ran in different directions in the living space and caused Kuina to laugh at Zoro.

"I'm going to get you!" Zoro caught the twins with fingers tickling them and I laughed as they were rolling around with a fit of giggles. Green eyes pierced to me and I squealed as he jumped me and held me to his chest. Lips feathered kisses to my cheek and the three kids groaned.

"That's so gross!" Kuina made a gag noise with a finger pointing to her throat and the boys chimed out an ' _eeww_ '. Laughter left me as I puffed cheeks and pursed lips before arms released me as I ran to them.

"Kisses~!"

"Ah!"

"Get away, Dad!"

"What's going on?" Shanks was standing by the doorway with confusion on his face and I grinned.

"Oh, they think kisses are gross!" I spoke out and this look was on him before his robe was thrown to the side, caught by Ben on instinct and he moved arms out.

"Give me kisses my precious grandbabies~!" Shanks began the chase as well and the boys squealed with laughter as they ran away and Kuina was putting a hand out.

"Back off, old geezer!"

"Geezer? Ah! My heart!" Shanks feigned hurt as he leaned back as if faint before snapping forward and giving her a harsh hug. Complaints left her before I caught my two boys in each arm whilst spinning around.

"Luffy."

"Shanks." We both looked to our men as they gave serious looks and we both stuck tongues out.

"Don't wanna!" Our echoing screams were heard as the men glared and the boys chanted after us with more to entice it all.

 _This is how I wanted my life to be and so happy it has turned this way._


End file.
